Geçenler varsa İslâm'ın şu çiğnenmiş diyarından - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
*Geçenler varsa İslâm'ın şu çiğnenmiş diyarından - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat *Issız Kalan Yurtlar - Mehmet Âkif Ersoy *https://eksisozluk.com/mehmet-akif-ersoy--52993?p=8 فَتِلْكَ بُيُوتُهُمْ خَاوِيَةً بِمَا ظَلَمُوا إِنَّ فِي ذَلِكَ لَآيَةً لِّقَوْمٍ يَعْلَمُونَ Fe tilke buyûtuhum hâviyeten bimâ zalemû, inne fî zâlike le âyeten li kavmin ya’lemûn(ya’lemûne). İşte onların zulümleri sebebiyle çökmüş olan evleri! Muhakkak ki bilen kavim için bunda, mutlaka bir âyet (delil) vardır. 27/52 ---- Düz Liseler için sunumu Düz Liseler için sunumu Anadolu Liseleri ve İngilizce Eğitim veren Üniversiteler için sunumu Sosyal Bilimler Lisesi için sunumu İngilizce tercümesi İngilizce Tercüme | style="vertical-align: top"| Here's to you because of corruption in their own homes within the dark confines of the If there is somebody who has across the trampled lands of Islam here’s to you because of their own corruption within the dark confines of the homes in these corrupted Islamic countries these hundreds thousands homes If there is graves ,which are bloody and have not visiters, and you go near them break down the places of the heart to listen to a lament this mourning ,who knows, how many broken heart is dusted and perhaps Last hope from The last breaking overflowing hearts be successful. Yes, from that last breaking no opportunity to repair them; Pending looks are depleted, the brightness of nascent acting coyly tan! Hey passenger, how come a curse crush the conscience of a thousand; Lips are torn in places, drinking bitter and poverty-poison, Run to one side, millions of people simply thought the remote looked friendly. This desolate cordially precious time slots; this roof didn’t cheep with owl sounds like this the valley which the frogs are jumping were toured by gazelles Current rampant, crying rivers, what shadows scent smiling; But all the history, always has drowned in a flood, all crushed! Disloyal to the country! Womb, whether for self, do not have loyalty? Why blackened heart? Do not light the stove in a thousand? God, I’ve twisted from this lonliness, Do not have a friend? Stateless, homeless in a strange ... Do not have a place of refuge? Does all poverty everywhere? Isnt there a "No!" Do not have a voice saying? Do not go, O passenger, sit and we cry together; Woe heart will lift a load, not to share: Let me know whether or not that my desperate What? It is a terrible mourning rotating around! ... Ah! A cemetery in front of me on behalf of the homeland Now lies in ... How does places human? I stretched out on going to the graves, O my passengers, Where do I began to rise, look, where the tip! This is what is eternal separation, what a pain in the obvious ... Crushed the spirit of the sky, broken the heart of the earth! Search in a little territory, look what comes out: Crushed under the butt, broken heads! the color of faces lost their identity because of berets Who knows what gouged carved eyes! "Civilization" is the so-called curses violence, One piece has become a grinning teeth! thousands of frozen blooded bodywhich are bayoneted Begins in Nice, nice arms, a separate body that Whether the parts of the children, the cradle; After all this life, honor the sacrifice because of the! the grandfathers whose snow-white hair dripped in tar Breast axe-cut tip moms! Masses which are built with human parts Hair, ears, hands, chin, fingers ... All human heaps! Let's see, do puppy suffers from, say, the belly, Monsters such as fried skewers lots of life! Those that suffered that disaster, think, they’ve cut like wizened grass Muslims wretches so big A murder that: Penalties little relation to him! a fragmented body in this land, leaving Rising souls Squad! Do not look at the earth; Do not think there is a blood gushing desire to be a martyr ... We from carrion more callous, people can have a stinky! Never mind, both the saliva çehremize unclean! Saliva: Maybe a little embarrassment duygumuza life is! East side of carefree saliva, saliva! Get with it, let's see, the effort of the people, saliva! Shocks that hit the nation unworthy of saliva! Distributes them saliva applause! Crusaders' the shameless face of saliva! Saliva never trusted their word! See creature mascara called Civilization: Masked the conscience of the twentieth century, saliva, saliva! Especially the bad time of declaration of war, "We must support public West’s; He is leaving God "absurdity, Inoculating the public, such as faith, religion is the sound of Understanding of silence fool plenty of saliva .. However, pain of separation craze on me today ... I need a friend like unity to me for my soul! Leave now, O passenger ... I'm only me cry | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |} Kategori:Tükürün Kategori:Cüda Kategori:Yolcu Kategori:Ey yolcu Kategori:Ağlamak Kategori:Susturun Kategori:Allah'ı bırakmak Kategori:Yolsuzluk Kategori:Perişan yurtlar Kategori:Tair Kategori:Darbeler Kategori:Alkış Kategori:Darbe Kategori:Kaygısız Kategori:Lakayt Kategori:Şark Kategori:Leş Kategori:Şehadet Kategori:Kan Kategori:Leşcan Kategori:Safahat Kategori:Safahat/3. Kitap Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Geçenler varsa İslâm'ın şu çiğnenmiş diyarından